Forum:ME2 questions
I've played through Mass Effect 3 a few times, and now I've gone back to do another playthrough of Mass Effect 2. I'm still early in it, but a couple of story related things came up that I wondered about. First, about the first N7 mission you receive, "N7: Lost Operative." I had forgotten about this one. In it you encounter an Eclipse merc base where they had taken a Cerberus operative captive and presumably tortured him to death. You find a cipher that you can choose to return to Cerberus, keep, or upload to the Alliance. I forwared it to the Alliance. Then you receive an email saying that the data could do serious damage to Cerberus, and that it will take some time to decode. Did this info ever come to fruition in any way in Mass Effect 3? If it did, I missed it. If not, I wonder if it was ever supposed to and what it could have been. Second, I just finished "Kasumi: Stealing Memory." I always enjoyed this mission everytime I played it, and it seemed like it would have major implications in Mass Effect 3. Ultimately, it does come up in ME3, but only in a very minor Citadel assignment. In Stealing Memory, the info alludes that it's something huge, but in the ME3 assignment it's a minor conflict involving Batarians and Hanar. Has anyone ever read or heard if this was originally supposed to be a bigger subplot in Mass Effect 3, but later got changed to something minor for some reason? It's a shame if that's the case, because it had the makings of something pretty interesting. ---- I think the problem you are experiencing is due to the fact that ME3 seems to have been dumbed down and made excessively linear in order to tell the story of ME3. However the ME3 story seems to have largely sacrificed the stories of the previous games. Another one similar to those that you already mentioned is Tali's recruitment mission. Dark energy destroying a star IS a big thing yet doesn't even get a mention in ME3, or if it does I have not tripped over it. My personal hate is that in ME, Mark (that's my male Shep) sacrifices the council and then places Anderson in charge of an all human council. This was done to ensure that human interests took priority and Anderson is one of the few who beleive Shep in regards to the Reapers. In ME2 this decision is held up in dialog even if I don't get to see the new council. Yet in ME3 Anderson has quit, the all human council is replaced with reps from the previous goverments and there isn't even a dialog explanation for why. Given that a major plot point in ME3 is a Cerberus attempt to sieze control of the Citadel this makes no sense as surely the pro human group would have done anything to maintain the all human council. Makes me wonder what would happen if any of my Sheps left the Collector base intact or if like most of the other plot points it has simply been glossed over. For those wondering what I mean by excessively linear I will explain. In ME and ME2 you get a list of missions both main and secondary and you can choose when or even if to do them. In ME2 you can launch the suicide mission early before completing main missions. Yet in ME3 you get a single priority mission and a bunch of side missions. In order to get the next priority mission you must complete the current one. Why? Frankly Mark couldn't care at all about the Krogan and he certainly doesn't trust them to not revert to there base natures once everything is over. It's why he has no trouble condeming the entire race. By comparisson he loves Tali and would do anything for her. Yet in ME3 he has to "help" the Krogan before he can do anything to assist the woman he loves.--TSwiftFan1346 17:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC)